Odd One
by pure-black-wings
Summary: Patricia is a lost girl with a phobia of expressing her emotions and a rather unnatural secret. But when a boy named Eddie unexpectedly comes into her life, she realizes that maybe there is someone out there who will actually accept her for who she is. A rather unrealistic AU fanfic based off the music video of Odd One by Sick Puppies.
1. Chapter 1: Alexithymia

**Hi everyone! This is my new Peddie story idea, and it's based off the music video of Odd One by Sick Puppies. It's pretty strictly based off of the music video, and it's an unrealistic AU. The pairings will change throughout the story, but I know what the major pairings will end up being. I'm sorry if the first chapter is a little bit confusing. If you want to, go on YouTube and watch to music video if you want to know why I put certain things into the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, nor do I own the song Odd One.**

* * *

"_I wish I was you_

_You're never concerned with acceptance_

_We are all desperately seeking out,_

_And fitting in with anyone_

_Who will accept us_

_But not you, Odd One."_

_-Sick Puppies, Odd One_

* * *

Chapter One: Alexithymia

A tickly sensation began on her fingertips, slowly bringing her back into consciousness. Then she felt a tiny form poke her hand with its thick fur. She was too tired to care what it was, so she tried her best to ignore it. She only realized her mistake when a small, shrill cry rang through her ears.

Patricia Williamson jolted awake, sitting up as fast as she could. The seventeen year old girl glanced around franticly with her greyish blue colored eyes until her gaze landed on a ball of white fur.

It was an albino rat. It lay on its back, its jaw opened as if it was in mid-squeal. But its appearance didn't matter to Patricia. All the mattered was that it was dead.

She let out a frustrated grunt before heaving herself to her feet. Her former exhaustion was forgotten; instead in was replaced by anger and shame.

She had done this. She had killed yet another, innocent living thing.

In an attempt to get her anger out, the auburn haired girl kicked the rat with all her might. She watched as its body slid across the roof of the building and fell off the side, disappearing into a dark alley below.

It wasn't fair. All Patricia wanted was to be normal; to live a normal life. Sadly, she didn't think this would ever be possible. Instead of sleeping in a warm bed, she slept on the cold, hard ground. Instead of living in a nice house, she lived on the streets.

Sure she had a family, but she had left them. It wasn't that she didn't love them; it was that she didn't want to hurt them. She had caused her parents so much pain and sorrow that she finally left them despite their pleas.

Although she missed everything about her old life, she had to admit that it was her twin sister, Piper, that she missed the most. Piper had been absolutely normal. She was everything Patricia had always wanted to be; therefore, it was no surprise that Patricia was _very_ jealous of Piper. Yet, her twin had her only true friend.

She did have friends now, though. They were more of acquaintances than friends, but they were they only people she talked to anymore.

A violent vibrating was what ultimately tore Patricia from her thoughts. She glanced around the dark of night, the only light was coming from the tall buildings that surrounded the rooftop. That's when she spotted its source, her phone.

Patricia grabbed a pair of yellow rubber gloves that sat down by her cell phone and her skateboard and slid them over her hands. If you asked her why she wore those gloves, she would only glare at you. It was a mystery to everyone, even her close friends weren't exactly sure way she wore them.

Sighing, she picked up her phone, awkwardly pushing the answer button with her finger. "Hello?"

"Patricia!"

Oh no. The auburn haired girl was in no mood to talk right now, especially to this specific person. Yet, she had been ignoring this person for quite a while now. She supposed that she could spare a minute of her time.

"Piper," Patricia greeted with fake enthusiasm. "How've you been?"

"Oh, Trix, everything's awful." For the first time, she noticed the sorrowful tone in her sister's voice. It sounded as if she was holding back tears.

Piper never cried. She just didn't. When they were children, Patricia had been the emotionally unstable one, and even she had gotten over that. She hadn't cried in years. What was so terrible that it made perfect Piper cry?

Patricia hesitated before asking, "What's wrong?"

"It's mum and dad," Piper's voice whimpered. "They're getting divorced."

The news hit her like a ton of bricks. Patricia felt her heart sink in her chest. Truthfully, she definitely didn't see this coming. Her parents were the definition of high school sweetheart. They always seemed like they were so in love. After moments of silence, she managed to mumble, "How did this happen?"

"Dad has given up on you coming back. He thinks we should move away and try to start over. Mum it still certain that you'll return. She wants to stay here," her twin explained, her voice cracking. "They got in a horrible fight last night, and mum left. Trix, I don't think she's coming back."

Patricia listened as her sister burst into tears. She froze as she listened to Piper cry her eyes out. Piper had probably expected Patricia to say something comforting or offer to go home, but she didn't.

Tears clouded her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. No, Patricia Williamson didn't cry anymore.

"Piper, I have to go." Her statement was blunt and emotionless. And with that, she hung up.

Patricia couldn't stand it. She had to talk to someone; someone she could trust.

With that thought, she slipped her phone into the pocket of her leather jacket and picked up her skateboard. Then she quickly scurried off the roof, the clanking of combat boots echoing through her ears as she climbed down the ladder on the side of the building.

Meanwhile, in a small house of the other side of Liverpool, England, Piper Williamson sat on her bed. Mascara stained her cheeks as she stared down at her phone in disbelief. She was no longer crying over her parents. No, she was crying for her sister. Because Piper had finally realized why Patricia wouldn't come home. Her twin sister had, in a sense, put her force field up.

* * *

The sun rose in the sky, lighting up the city streets around her. It was about nine o'clock in the morning, and Patricia was on her skateboard, heading towards the end of town. People gave her weird looks as she passed them. Skateboarding wasn't exactly common in England, but she didn't really care. When had she ever been one that blended in with the crowd?

The streets became more deserted as Patricia reached the end of town. There weren't many places that hadn't been closed around there, but there was a skate park. Her and her friends hung out there. She wasn't too sure why there was a skate park there; Patricia guessed that it was probably built by a stupid American who had attempted to make skateboarding more popular in England, but failed miserably.

"Hey Trixie, still wearing those stupid gloves?"

Patricia hopped off her skateboard and whirled around the glare at the speaker. A dark skinned boy with short hair stood behind her, an amused look in his eyes.

"Shut up, Alfie," Patricia spat, but she didn't try to hide the playful smile that appeared on her lips.

A dirty blonde haired boy with blue eyes strolled up beside them, a cocky grin on his face. "Hey, it was a fair question."

"Slimeball," Patricia retorted, glaring at the newcomer.

"Goth Pixie," the boy teased back.

Patricia just rolled her eyes and picked up her skateboard. "You guys never grow up."

"I'm more mature than Jerome is!" Alfie protested with a pout. Jerome and Patricia shared a glance before they both burst out laughing. Alfie frowned, but remained silent. The three of them walked in silence for a few more minutes until they reached the skate park.

When they got there, Jerome Clarke and Alfie Lewis raced off, leaving Patricia to look around. She spotted her friend Fabian Rutter teaching the newest member of their group, Nina Martin how to skateboard. Fabian was probably was most clumsy skater there, but he seemed determined to be the one to teach Nina. It was no secret that he had a crush on her. The mathlete Mara Jaffary was skating beside Amber Millingtion. The 'love guru' could only be described as… blonde. While Amber was supposed to be helping Mara get over her boyfriend, Mick, who had recently moved to Australia, it looked like she was gushing over how adorable Nina and Fabian were together.

"Patricia!" the voice of her best friend called. She turned to see a dark brown haired girl approaching her with an exasperated look on her face.

The girl, Joy Mercer, looked as if she was ready to talk for ages. Patricia, on the other hand, didn't know if she could stand going through another session of 'therapy' about her best friend's boy problems. "Joy, as much as I would love to hear about how Nina is messing up your chances with Fabian, I need to talk to you."

Joy gave Patricia a confused look, but she nodded anyway. The auburn haired girl grabbed her friend's hand and led her over to one of the benches beside the skate park. When Patricia finally let go of her hand, Joy let out a sigh of relief and began to rub her palm.

"You have a really strong grip, you know that right? Especially with those rubber gloves," Joy complained.

Patricia only let out a frustrated sigh. Her friends bothered her about her gloves all the time. Although they gave her a hard time, she knew they would never ask her why she wore them. The gloves were the only thing that remained a mystery about her to her friends; they knew everything else. They knew that she lived on the streets, and that for some odd reason she avoided human contact. In fact, they were the one who gave her money for food and clothes. They were probably her only life support.

"I'm not taking them off, Joy," she replied firmly.

The brown haired girl only raised her hands in a mock surrender before sighing. "So what's going on?"

Patricia immediately felt her face become an emotionless mask. She hated talking about anything personal, and when she did she made sure that she didn't show any feelings. "Piper called this morning. She said my parents are getting divorced."

"Oh, Patricia, I'm so sorry," Joy whispered. There was a genuinely sympathetic expression on her face that made Patricia want to glare at her, but she resisted the argue.

"It's fine," she replied, shrugging slightly.

Joy tilted her head to the side in slight confusion. "You don't care at all? You didn't even cry?"

"No, but Piper cried."

"How did you react to that?"

"I hung up on her."

Now Joy Mercer was very confused. "Did you even ask her why they are getting divorced?"

"Yeah, because of me," Patricia felt the words slip out of her mouth before she could stop them. That's when she realized it was true. Her mother had left her father and sister because of her. For some reason, this was the first time Patricia really gave it any thought.

"Patricia," Joy began, trying to think of words that would comfort her friend. "It's going to be ok…"

"No!" the auburn haired girl interrupted. "It won't be okay. _Nothing_ will ever be okay again!"

And with that Patricia got up and ran off, leaving poor Joy confused and hurt. The brown haired girl didn't understand what she did wrong. She had barely even managed a full conversation with her friend; she had no idea what she did to deserve Patricia's sudden outburst.

The last thing Patricia heard was Joy shouting after her, "You're alexithymic, Patricia! Just admit it!"

At first Patricia didn't understand what being 'alexithymic' was. But after a moment, the answer hit her like a train. Her best friend had said that she had a phobia of expressing her emotions. That wasn't the part that bothered her, though. What bothered her was the fact that it was true. But even though Patricia had a 'force field' up on the outside, she was slowly dying on the inside.

* * *

**Please review! Comments and critique are very appreciated! I don't know whether I should continue this story or not, so depending on the feedback I get I'll decide what to do with this story. If I do continue the story, I promise you that Eddie will be in the next chapter! This is my first House of Anubis fanfiction, by the way.**

**pure-black-wings**


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected

**Shout out to PerfectlyImperfect7 and Guest for reviewing the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or the song Odd One.**

* * *

"_My life's so pitiful,_

_Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end it all,_

_If there's a reason then I haven't found it yet."_

_ -Sick Puppies, Pitiful_

* * *

Chapter Two: Unexpected

Patricia sat on the porch of a closed down building. She wasn't too sure what to do. She definitely didn't want to apologize to Joy yet; that wasn't something she was willing to do so easily. So she just sat there on the concrete with a blank expression of her face, staring at the ground.

"Patricia, dearie, is that you?" A faintly familiar voice came from beside her. The seventeen year old girl glanced up to see a woman she recognized as Trudy standing next to her.

Immediately, she tensed, watching the adult with widened eyes. Trudy was the counsler at the school her friends went to, Anubis High. They occasionally brought her to the skate park with them, for Trudy was more of a friend then authority. Despite the fact that her friends loved Trudy, Patricia really never trusted her. She had been away from adults for so long that the thought of one talking to her set her on edge.

Slowly, Patricia managed a short reply. "Yes."

Trudy seemed to study her face for a few moments before asking, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

The lie flowed out of her mouth with such ease that she almost forgot it wasn't true. Trudy raised an eyebrow at her and cocked her head to the side slightly. Dang it. Patricia didn't quite understand why the woman didn't just nod and walk away. Why had she suddenly taken such an interest in a strange, secretive teenage girl?

"It sure doesn't seem like nothing. Come on, you can tell me. It's my job to listen," the black haired woman spoke softly.

Patricia snorted. "I'm not one of your students, Trudy. It's really none of your business."

She knew that the reply was rather blunt, but she didn't care. She just wanted to be left alone. But the threatening tone in her voice didn't seem to faze Trudy.

"You can be one, you know."

Patricia's head snapped upwards as she stared at Trudy with her greyish blue eyes. Silence filled the area around them as the auburn haired girl remained completely still, except every once and awhile when she would absentmindedly pull her yellow rubber gloves off and on.

Trudy sighed before speaking once more, "You're friends have told me about you, you know. I know that you don't have a home. You have a family, but you chose to ignore them. Please, Patricia, don't let your life go by without accomplishing anything. Come with me and we can go talk to Mr. Sweet. I could ask him to let you into the school."

She wasn't really sure what to say. Frankly, she didn't want to go to school. She couldn't care less about getting an education. But at the same time there was a strange feeling growing in her stomach. It was weird to have someone actually care for her well-being.

And before she knew it, Patricia was whispering, "Okay."

* * *

"Mr. Sweet, are you there?" Trudy called as she knocked on the door to the principal's office. Patricia stood behind her in the empty hallway, slightly hoping that he wouldn't be in his office. Thank god it was Sunday because she definitely wouldn't have gone to the school unless it was nearly deserted.

"Yes, come in."

Crap. Trudy glanced her way and opened the door, motioning for her to enter. When Patricia didn't show any sign of moving, the black haired woman gently grabbed her arm and pulled her into the office.

Inside there was a wooden desk covered in papers. A man with short, light gray hair sat behind it and looked up at the two as they entered. "Ah, Trudy! How lovely to see you again. And who is this?"

Trudy glanced over at her, giving her a pointed look. With a sigh, Patricia mumbled. "Patricia Williamson."

"I'm Eric Sweet, the principal here at Anubis High," he replied with a smile, holding out his hand. Patricia eyed it suspiciously before shaking his hand, trying to ignore the confused look that grew on his face when he noticed the gardening gloves on her hands.

"I brought Patricia here in hope that she could join the school," Trudy spoke up suddenly. Mr. Sweet glanced between her and Patricia before nodding slightly.

"Miss Williamson, would you step outside for a moment, please?"

Without hesitation, Patricia walked into the hallway and shut the door behind her. She hated being around other people, so being told to go out into the hallway was probably the best thing that could have happened.

Pressing her ear against the cold door, she listened as the two adults argued quietly. Patricia was almost certain that Mr. Sweet wouldn't let her into the school. A small smile tugged at her lips at that thought, but they quickly disappeared when she remembered how badly Trudy had wanted this for her.

After a few minutes, the door swung open and Trudy stepped out. For a moment she just stood there, staring at Patricia, but then a smile began to grow on her face. "You start tomorrow."

* * *

Patricia paced around the ally, the moon shining high above her head. Why did she let Trudy try to get her into school? She didn't want an education, nor did she want to be surrounded by a bunch of snotty, stuck up teenagers. Sure her friends would be there, but that didn't ease her mind one bit.

She kicked her skateboard with a frustrated grunt. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted her cell phone light up. She glanced down at the screen to see that she had two new messages. One from Piper, and one from Joy.

Just seeing their names made all her troubles come flooding back to her: school, fear, her friends, her family, and other things she had been hoping to forget about.

She just couldn't take it anymore. She was tired of hiding; tired of pretending to be someone she wasn't. Patricia then did something she normally wouldn't even consider doing. She took her gloves off.

Brushing her auburn hair out of her face, she pulled off the rubber gloves and threw them on the ground beside her phone. Then she approached the concrete wall of the building to her right. Slowly, she reached forward, inching her hand closer and closer to it. She hesitated before pressing her palm to the smooth wall.

Although it was only a small gesture, it felt amazing. It was weird to feel something besides the rough, warm interior of her gloves; yet, at the same time, it made a wave of relief wash over her.

Patricia moved her hand in a neat semi-circle, watching intently as the wall turned a glowing red where she had touched it, almost as if it was on fire. Then the color faded into a scorched black. She let out a deep sigh, all of her anger disappearing as she exhaled.

But, unfortunately, her peace was short-lived.

"Hey!"

Her shoulders automatically tensed as she whirled around. There were three men standing there with their arms crossed, matching hostile expressions on all of their faces.

Uh oh. Panic bubbled in her stomach as she realized that she couldn't get out of this one. These men were obviously outlaws of some sort. And even if they weren't, they had seen what she did to the wall.

"What's your name, freak?" The tallest one sneered. Patricia wrinkled her nose in disgust. She could smell his awful breath from nearly a yard away. "Well?"

Patricia remained silent, walking backwards slowly until she felt her back bump into the wall. This wasn't going to turn out her well at all.

They began to approach her slowly, a couple of them grinning. It almost made her sick to see their yellow teeth. She shut her eyes tight, waiting for something to happen, but nothing touched her.

Loud footsteps filled her ears and an unfamiliar voice shouted, "Leave her alone!"

Her greyish blue eyes snapped open to see a blonde, spikey haired boy about her age standing in front of her, swinging a fist at one of the men. She watched as the guy fell to the ground, clutching his eye. The other two men shouted in protest and began to attack the boy.

"Go!" he yelled over to her. But Patricia didn't move a muscle. She didn't understand; why would anyone help her? Surely she didn't deserve to be saved.

So instead of leaving the boy alone, the auburn haired girl quickly stepped forward, pressing her hand to the cheek of one of the men. A white flame appeared from underneath her hand before his body became limp.

Patricia grinned slightly, feeling rather pleased with herself, until she glanced back over at the boy. He was still in a fist fight with one of the men, but his eyes were filled with disbelief as they watched her. Oh no. He had seen what she could do. She would definitely be locked up in a mental hospital now, or maybe brought to a science lab to be experimented on like a freak.

Without even waiting to see if he would be alright, Patricia snatched up her gloves, phone, and skateboard before sprinting off into the dark city streets.

* * *

The sky still resembled a black blanket that was spotted with stars as Patricia sat behind an old restaurant. She had her back pressed against the dumpster and her arms wrapped around her legs. The yellow rubber gloves were now on her hands once more, but she didn't pay much attention to them. In fact, the auburn haired wasn't really paying attention to anything at the moment.

Instead, Patricia had her head buried in her knees as silent sobs racked her body. That's right, Patricia William was crying.

She knew that it was one in the morning, and since she had school the next day she should probably be sleeping, but she just couldn't take it anymore. Nothing in her life ever seemed to go the way she wanted it to. For the past seven years, her whole world was in the process of completely shattering, and now someone knew her secret.

It didn't even matter that Patricia would never see him again. He would probably end up going to the police, and then it would all be over. Would they return her to her family? Or stick her in a lab? Or arrest her for murder?

For the first time in a long time, Patricia cried. And she was thankful that no one could see her. Or so she thought.

"So what was that about?"

The familiar, American voice echoed in her ears. She lifted her head, to find her red-rimmed eyes looking up at the boy from before. His spikey blonde hair was messed up and his left eye was surrounded by a hideous purple splotch. That's when she realized that he had gotten that bruise fighting to help _her_.

Patricia felt sick. She hadn't meant for anyone to get hurt, especially when they were trying to help her. She didn't deserve help.

The seventeen year old girl quickly wiped her eyes and put a blank expression on her face. "I don't owe an explanation to a stupid _American_."

The boy raised an eyebrow and let out a loud snort. "Seriously? I helped you, and how do you thank me? You insult me. I don't know why I even bothered, _Hermione_."

"A Harry Potter reference?!" Patricia exclaimed, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "You're a freaking nightmare! Why don't you just leave me alone! Go ahead and tell the world what you saw; I know you'll end up doing it anyway!"

He chuckled slightly before grinning. "You talk _a lot_. I think I'm going to call you Yacker."

Patricia only scoffed and glanced down at the ground, wrapping her arms even tighter around her legs.

The boy hesitated slightly before letting out a sigh. "Look, I'm sorry. How about we start over."

Her greyish blue eyes flickered upwards, giving him a skeptical look. He simply offered her his hand.

"Hey, I'm Eddie."

She stared at his hand for a few moments before slowly taking it. "Patricia."

Instead of shaking her hand, he pulled her to her feet. Eddie's eyes darted down to her gloves for a second, but he didn't say anything about them. Judging by what he saw, he probably had a pretty good idea why she wore them.

They stared at each other for a few more minutes before Eddie shifted slightly. "I should probably go."

He turned around and began to walk away, but before she knew it, Patricia was yelling after him.

"Wait!"

Eddie glanced back at her questionably. "What?"

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

She watched as a ghost of a smirk tugged at his lips. "Your secret's safe with me, Yacker."

Some things in life are simply unexpected. Every single thing that happened to Patricia Williamson that day was perhaps a few of the oddest things that ever happened to her, and that's saying something.

The last unexpected thing that happened that day was what Patricia did as she watched Eddie disappear into the shadows. For the first time in as long as she could remember, she allowed herself to smile. Then four words slipped out of her mouth in a low whisper.

"See you around, doofus."

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! I'll thinking about maybe shortening the length of the chapters... At this rate, and with my rather uncreative mind, the story could end up being about ten chapters or less. Anyway, please review!**

**pure-black-wings**


	3. Chapter 3: Mistakes

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorite this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or the song Odd One.**

* * *

_I'm not the master of the Universe_

_I walk the Earth the wrong way_

_Met my potential and fulfilled the worst_

_My best is cursed the wrong way."_

_- Sick Puppies, Master Of The Universe_

* * *

Chapter Three: Mistakes

Patricia was definitely not looking forward to her first day of school. She was starting in the middle of the year, which she also wasn't very excited about.

The auburn haired girl wore her leather jacket, along with a new outfit that Alfie and Jerome had helped to pay for, and of course, her bright yellow rubber gloves.

She waited outside the entrance of the school until the first bell rang throughout her ears and the sound of footsteps faded. She still hadn't told her friends about her encounter with Trudy the day before, so they didn't know that she was now going to attend their school.

"Patricia, darling, you can come in now."

Blinking in confusion, Patricia peeked her head around the open door to see Trudy standing with her arms crossed in the empty hallway. She wasn't really sure how Trudy knew that she was outside. With a sigh, she wordlessly moved to stand beside the counselor.

Trudy handed her a sheet of paper. "This is your schedule. I'll take you to your first class, but after that Nina will show you around. She has the same schedule as you, I believe."

Patricia felt slight disappointment as Trudy showed her towards her first class. She wasn't too sure what to think about having all her classes with Nina. She didn't necessarily like the girl, but she didn't know her very well either. She only didn't like Nina because Joy didn't like her.

"Ok, here you are, dearie. Your first teacher is Mrs. Andrews," Trudy explained as she pointed towards the classroom at the end of the hall. "And I believe there is another new student as well."

She mumbled a thanks before slipping into the classroom.

Right when the door closed, all eyes were on her. There were about twenty students in the seats, and there was a women standing in the front of the classroom. Patricia had to resist the urge dart out the door.

"Ah, you must be our other new student! I'm Mrs. Andrews," the older women spoke with a smile. Then she glanced over at the back of the classroom, "And if the other one could make his way to the front then we could introduce you both."

Patricia tuned out almost immediately. She glanced at the first row of students to see Alfie, Mara, and Nina watching her. They all seemed very confused, but they smiled and waved anyway.

The auburn haired girl grinned at them before noticing that there were no seats open besides them. Her expression turned into a frown as she looked over at Mrs. Andrews once more.

"Class, these are our new students. Patricia Williamson and Eddie Miller."

Patricia's eyes widened when she heard the other name and she snapped her head around to face him. The spikey haired boy only grinned at her, making her roll her greyish blue eyes. This would be a _very_ long day.

* * *

"Thank god it's finally lunch time," Patricia muttered as she and Nina walked towards the cafeteria.

"What, you didn't enjoy spending time with me?" the dirty blonde haired girl teased, making Patricia laugh slightly. Patricia only about four classes with most of her other friends, but she had all of them with Nina, and five of them with Eddie, Amber, and Fabian. Although she didn't exactly count Eddie as a friend.

In fact, that was the reason she disliked school so much so far. She was hoping that she never had to see Eddie again. No that he went to her school, she would have to talk to him. She really didn't want to explain her 'powers', nor did she want him to tell her friends about them.

"It's not that, Neens," Patricia replied with a small smile.

Nina just smiled back before grabbing her friend's arm and dragging her towards their lunch table. Patricia had to admit that while she hadn't exactly liked Nina before, she was warming up to the American.

The round table that they approached was empty, but they sat down anyways. Seconds later, Amber came skipping up, dragging Alfie behind her. "The love guru has arrived!"

Alfie cleared his throat, getting a glare from his blonde girlfriend. With a sigh, she added, "And Alfie."

Nina giggled slightly. "Hey guys."

Patricia gave them a small wave, but before she could say anything Mara and Joy walked up. Patricia was expecting her best friend to sit down beside her, but instead she plopped down by Mara.

The auburn haired girl gave Joy a questioning look, but she only mouthed back, _"I want to sit by Fabian. I don't want to be near Nina."_

Joy gave her a sympathetic look, but she could tell that the girl didn't really care.

Letting out a deep sigh, Patricia turned to Nina and Amber. She tried her best to join in their conversation, partly because she was bored and partly to make Joy jealous.

"Hey guys, mind if the new guy sits with us?"

Fabian asked as he slid into the seat beside Joy. A chorus of 'yeses' were let out, except for Patricia's blunt 'no'.

"Majority wins," Jerome announced with a smirk in Patricia's direction. She shot him a glare as Eddie slid into the seat next to her.

"You're a new student, too, right?" Eddie asked with a grin.

Amber piped up. "Yes, but we hang out with her after school."

Then they all continued eating lunch, starting random conversations about homework or what they were going to do after school. Patricia was occasionally shouting things to Joy or talking to Nina and Amber, but for a moment she sat in silence. Unfortunately, Eddie picked that very moment to poke her in the shoulder.

"Cut it out, Slimeball," Patricia muttered, picking at her food.

Eddie cocked his head to the side slightly, but remained silent. After a moment, Patricia realized that he was staring at her. She snapped her head around to face him, narrowing her greyish blue eyes. "Just leave me alone, alright?"

But yet again, he ignored her. His gaze flickered down towards her gardening gloves. In a low whisper, he asked, "Do they know?"

Panic flashed in Patricia's eyes, but she quickly pushed the feeling away before anyone could notice. She hesitated for a second before replying.

"You won't tell them… Right?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Eddie teased with a small smile. Patricia only replied by dumping her glass of water over his head.

All the conversations around them stopped as their friends turned to look at them.

"Trixie!" Joy hissed.

Nina's eyes widened. "Patricia!"

"How could you be such a witch? He didn't do anything to you!" Fabian protested.

And all of a sudden, Patricia felt uncharacteristically vulnerable. So she did the only thing she knew how; what she had been doing for her whole life. She immediately forced an unreadable look to grow on her face before she stood up and stomped away from the table. The only way she knew how to hide emotion was with a 'mask'.

* * *

It was two hours after school had ended and Patricia sat on the roof of a building, her phone in hand and her legs hanging limply over the edge. She had left her skateboard in her school locker, for she finally had somewhere to put it.

Patricia wasn't too sure what to do. She was use to her friends thinking of her badly, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was Eddie. He was the only person that had ever seen her so vulnerable, and she hated it.

One thought kept swirling around her mind. _I could just end it all if I jumped._

The auburn haired girl glanced down, staring at the concrete below. She had made so many mistakes recently, and she knew that if she jumped she could escape all of it.

Without another thought, she began to push herself over the edge of the building. Then something strange happened. Just as Patricia felt her stomach lurch, an awful emotion washed over her: regret.

Before she could fall off all the way, she quickly grabbed the edge of the roof with her yellow gloves. Patricia slowly pulled herself up, her whole body shaking. In that one second, she had felt so many emotions that she had never felt before: regret, guilt, sorrow, etc, and it scared her.

As the auburn haired girl's breathing began to slow once more, she let out a long sigh. It was true; she had made many mistakes lately. But suicide was one mistake that she definitely won't be making anytime soon.

* * *

**So there's chapter three. Please review! And just a heads up, I'm going to church camp Friday evening and I won't be back until Tuesday, I think. I'll try to update Friday morning, but if I can't I'll update as soon as I get back.**

**pure-black-wings**


	4. Chapter 4: Unwanted

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or the song Odd One.**

* * *

"_You keep making the rounds_

_You push me to the ground_

_Making you feel bigger than real_

_But I'm so fucking sick of your face."_

_- Sick Puppies, Survive_

* * *

Chapter Four: Unwanted

Patricia was on her skateboard, slowly skating towards school. When she spotted the entrance, she jumped off her skateboard and began to walk the rest of the way.

"Patricia!"

She whirled around to see Joy running up to her, a panicked look on her face. "Patricia, thank god you're alright!"

The auburn haired girl narrowed her eyes in slight confusion. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I saw you last night, Trixie. I saw you try to kill yourself."

Patricia froze as she stared at her best friend in disbelief. Joy watched her, desperate to get some kind of response. But Patricia only remained still, an emotionless expression on her face.

"What happened to you?" Joy asked in a low whisper. "You're not who you use to be. You're broken, Patricia, and you won't let anyone help you. Heck, you won't even tell me why you wear those stupid gloves!"

The auburn haired girl let out a low growl before beginning to head towards the school once more. "And you won't ever know, Joy. Because I _don't trust you_."

* * *

"So what happened between you and Joy this morning?" Amber asked Patricia sat down by her, Fabian, and Nina in their second hour class.

"I don't want to talk about it," Patricia mumbled.

Fabian and Nina shared a concerned glance before Nina piped up, "You know, you can tell me anything…"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!"

Before anyone could respond, a voice came over the intercom. "Patricia Williamson to the office, please."

Everyone in the class let out an accusing sound as Patricia made her was towards the door, muttering under her breath, "Idiots."

Once she reached the office, she opened the door to see Trudy walking out of her office. "Oh, hello, dearie!"

Patricia did her best to fake smile. "Hi, Trudy. Do you know why I was called down here?"

"Oh, I think that Mr. Sweet wanted to talk to you."

She nodded slowly, thanking the counselor before strolling towards Mr. Sweet's office. Truthfully, she had no interest in going to Mr. Sweet's office. She hadn't even done something worth getting in trouble… yet.

As she approached the door, arguing could be heard from the other side.

Patricia hesitated before briefly knocking on the door. The voices were silenced immediately before she heard Mr. Sweet's voice say, "Come in!"

She pushed the door open to see Eddie and Mr. Sweet watching her. Patricia's eyes locked with Eddie's for a moment as she gave him a questioning look. He ignored her and began to walk toward the door.

Before he even got past Patricia, Mr. Sweet called after him. "See you later, son!"

All of a sudden, Patricia froze. _Son?!_

Eddie glared at Mr. Sweet and bumped into Patricia's shoulder on his way out. To anyone who was watching it may have seemed like an accident, but Patricia understood. It was his way of warning her to keep it a secret. And even though Patricia hated doing people favors, she knew deep down that she owed Eddie.

"So, um, Mr. Sweet, why did you call me in here?" she asked, brushing her straight hair behind her ears.

"Oh," Mr. Sweet replied as if he was just now remembering something. Then he raised his voice, "You may come in now!"

Confusion swam in Patricia's eyes as the principal's office door opened. That's when she came face to face with someone who looked exactly like her.

"It's been awhile, Patty."

"It hasn't been long enough, Piper."

Piper grinned and observed her sister. "You look about the same. You're still wearing those gloves, I see."

"And you good reason," Patricia retorted.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Mr. Sweet spoke up as he slipped out of the room.

Once he was gone, Patricia turned back to her sister. "Why are _you_ here?"

Hurt flashed across Piper's face, but Patricia ignored it. She tried to tell herself that she couldn't care less about how her sister felt. Perfect Piper. The girl that got everything Patricia always wanted. The girl that made Patricia look like a mistake. Because of Piper, Patricia was unwanted.

"I need you to come back, Patty," Piper whimpered. "Dad wants to move. If you and mom don't come back, he'll take me away from here. And I'll never see you again."

Patricia felt herself tremble slightly, but she ignored it. "That's no longer my problem anymore."

"I know that you're different. I know that you don't want to hurt anyone, but you need help. And I want to help you," Piper pleaded, taking a step closer. Instinctively, Patricia took a step back.

"I don't want your help. I don't need your help!" Patricia snarled before she raced out of the principal's office, leaving Piper alone with tears dripping down her face.

* * *

Patricia had skipped school for the rest of the day. She didn't feel like paying attention in class, and she certainly didn't feel like explaining things to her friends. So, instead, she went to the skateboarding park.

Once the park was in sight she felt a wave of relief sweep over her. Finally, she was somewhere where she felt safe. This place was the closest thing to a home she had.

Suddenly, someone in a black leather jacket identical to her own came in view. Eddie. He was skating around the park, oblivious of her presence.

"I didn't know you could skateboard," Patricia called over to him.

He whirled around almost immediately. Exhaling deeply, he replied, "Yeah, well, there's a lot you don't know about me."

A teasing smirk grew on Eddie's face, but it quickly disappeared at her next question.

"Why are you here?"

Eddie balled his fist as if trying to let some anger out. "To get away from my dad."

Oh, yeah. Patricia had almost forgotten about that.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't know you; because you don't care!" Eddie retorted, narrowing his eyes at her.

Patricia let out a low growl. "What did I do to you? Are you just going to treat me like crap like everyone else in my life does!?"

Her eyes widened slightly when she realized what she had said. She had let yet another personal thing slip. Why did she keep telling Eddie things about herself that even Joy didn't know?

Eddie blinked before slowly saying, "I'll explain if you do."

Patricia glared over at him; her arms folded tightly over her chest.

"Ok, how about I go first?" Eddie suggested.

She hesitated, searching for something to say. She didn't want to talk to Eddie; in fact, she never wanted to see him again. She wasn't even sure why he was being so nice to her. Just the day before she had poured a drink all over him.

But that confusion was what stopped Patricia from saying no. Because no matter how much she hated him, the kind tone in his voice made her feel awful. It made her feel like such a horrible person. So she figured if she could make it up to him, this was her only chance.

"Fine," Patricia muttered, plopping down on the ground. "Enlighten me."

Eddie chuckled at the sarcasm in her tone before sitting down next to her. Taking a deep breath, he seemed to become more serious. "The only reason I came to the UK was because my mom thought I needed to see my dad. But I hadn't exactly had the best experience with him so far…"

Patricia nodded to show that she was listening. Eddie was watching her intently, waiting for her to speak.

"I'll not really sure you want to know my problems," Patricia mumbled, staring down at her gloves.

"Try me."

Patricia looked up at Eddie curiously. He was the first person who ever really cared that much. Sure, Piper and Joy cared, but they seemed to think she needed mental help.

"Ok, then," she began. "I left my family about three years ago. That was my twin sister I was talking to this morning. She wants me to come back. She thinks she can help me, but no one can help me. I'm a freak that kills anything she touches."

Suddenly, Patricia felt a sinking feeling in her chest. At first, it scared her, but then she realized that it was self-pity. She mentally accused herself of being a weakling as she felt her eyes grow heavy with… tears?

"Hey, it's ok," Eddie spoke softly, reaching out to touch her arm reassuringly, but Patricia pulled away from him. "Come on, you're wearing a leather jacket and gloves. There's no way I'll touch your skin."

Patricia hesitated, still not fully convinced. Before she replied, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. At first, she flinched. The feeling of someone touching her was definitely foreign, and she wasn't sure if she liked it.

Yet, she found herself rest her head on Eddie shoulder. Of course, not before she checked to see if he was wearing a long sleeved shirt.

She wasn't sure how long they sat there, but after a while, she didn't even feel the need to cry. For once she felt at home.

"Patricia? Eddie?"

She quickly turned her head to see Fabian watching them. Immediately, Patricia hopped to her feet and did what she had been doing for her whole life. She ran.

She had never wanted this to happen. She hadn't wanted Piper to find her, and she didn't ever want to trust Eddie. She absolutely didn't want Fabian to see them together.

Patricia hated her life, and she hated herself. But most of all, she felt unwanted.

* * *

**Ok, so tomorrow morning I go to camp again for a week, but I promise to update as soon as I get back. **

**Please review! Reviews encourage me to update faster... Usually.**

**In the mean time, check out my story Just a Dream!**

**pure-black-wings**


	5. Chapter 5: Dandelion

**Here's chapter 5! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update! I explained everything in the A/N that I posted. (Which I will end up deleting) **

* * *

"_I hate you when you're gone_

_I hate you turn me on_

_I hate the way I need you when_

_I don't know where you are_

_I love it even more_

_When I find you on the floor_

_I know you think you hate me_

_But I will always hate you more."_

_- Sick Puppies, I Hate You_

* * *

Chapter Five: Dandelions

Patricia wasn't sure what to do. School was about to start once more, and she didn't want to face her friends. Fabian probably told all of them that he had seen Eddie comforting her. That would ruin her reputation forever; Patricia Williamson didn't need anyone, _especially_ a boy like Eddie Miller, to comfort her. Or that's how it used to be at least.

Truthfully, she wasn't too sure what to make of her life anymore. She was broken inside, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that there was a time when she felt mended: when she was around Eddie.

And that worried her more than anything ever had in her life.

* * *

The hallways were crowded and noisy as people scampered to get to their next classes.

Patricia on the other hand, wasn't heading towards her next class. She had somehow managed to ditch Nina in the large crowd (something she would try to apologize for later) to try and find Fabian.

After two minutes of searching, she finally found what she was looking for: a head of sleek, dark brown hair in the middle of the slowly dying crowd.

The auburn haired teenager pushed her way past people until her finally reached her friend. She grabbed his fore arm, making him jump in fright. She snickered silently as she tugged him to the side of the hallway, away from the crowd.

"Jesus, Patricia, you're going to give me a heart attack one day," Fabian muttered.

Patricia gave him a teasing grin. "I try."

A terrified look appeared on his face. Patricia let out a short laugh.

"I'm just kidding."

When he visibly relaxed, she continuing awkwardly, "I just wanted to know who all you told about what you saw yesterday…"

Fabian glanced over at her before replying slowly, "I didn't tell anyone."

Patricia stared at him in disbelief. "Wait, what?"

"I didn't tell anyone," he repeated before turning around and walking away.

Now Patricia stood alone in a nearly empty hallway, staring blankly after him. Those four words repeated in her head over and over. _I didn't tell anyone._

For some reason that didn't make sense to her. She knew that Fabian was a trustworthy friend. The reason why she was confused was because she had never witnessed someone make a decision that selfless. And out of all the things that happened in her life, the fact that selflessness was foreign to her was probably the saddest thing of them all.

* * *

School went by surprisingly fast that day. And when the final bell rang, Patricia found herself heading towards the stake park. Besides her talk with Fabian, she had done her best to ignore all of her friends. She felt kind of bad about it, but she was…well…embarrassed.

When she finally made it to the stake park, all of her friends were already there. It looked like everyone was having some kind of competition, probably Jerome's excuse to show off.

Patricia slowly made her way to one of the benches and sat down, watching her friends intently.

Suddenly, someone sat down beside her. Patricia felt her shoulders tense as she felt the person's eyes staring at the side of her head.

She didn't even have to turn around to know you it was. "What do you want, weasel?"

"Good to see you, too," Eddie replied as he rolled his eyes. Silence fell between them once more.

After about five minutes Eddie sighed. Patricia's greyish blue gaze flickered over to him to see him offering her a white, puffy dandelion.

She let out a small huff. "Seriously?"

A flash of hurt shone in his eyes, but it disappeared a second later. With a sigh, he explained, "When you have a dandelion, you can make a wish. To some people it's just a stupid, dead flower that people use to make wishes, but my dad told me that with a little hope, any wish can change your life."

He seemed to hesitate before setting the flower on the bench and walking away. Patricia watched him go before slowly picking up the weed with her yellow gloves.

She glanced over at Eddie from across the park before looking back down at the dandelion. Taking a deep breath, she mumbled a few words before blowing on the dandelion.

As she watched the seeds blow away, the words she had whispered echoed through her mind. If only her wish was true, all of her problems would be fixed.

_I wish I was normal._

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter was so short! But at the same time, it was definitely not a filler chapter. Anyways, please review! And I must admit, I'm really not sure about what to write from this point of the story to the ending. If anyone has any small plot suggestions, I would love to hear them.**

**Thanks for being so patient with me!**

**pure-black-wings**


	6. Important AN!

**Hey everyone. I'm going to put this story on hiatus for a little while. I'm really sorry. Right now I'm busy with trying to finish Just a Dream and my HOA One-Shot Day story, on top of everything in the 'real world'. I'll try to continue this story when the HOA One-Shot Day is over.**

**And I'm just wondering, but should I rewrite this story? I'm not that far into it, and I feel like things are moving a little too quickly... Just tell you your opinion, please.**

**Thanks,**

**pure-black-wings**


End file.
